


Comb Cuties

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aww, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Nyota helps Janice do her hair





	Comb Cuties

“Ow! Hey can you pull a little less hard?”

“Oh, sorry, Jan. I just thought to keep it all together it had to be pretty tight.”

“Don’t worry too much about that. You’d be surprised how easily all the hair stays piled up there.”

Nyota’s gingerly fingers resumed the intricate work of bringing soft gold strands up from Janice’s shoulders to the criss-crossed checkerboard of braids resting above her forehead. She smiled and sped her movements as the repetitive motion of the weaving settled into her fingers. Christine had teased her that she would never be able to master Janice’s hairdo. Well, she would show her! 

Lost in her thoughts, Nyota took a second to notice that her left hand was stuck in the mass of hair. She tried to remove it gently, then frowned as she saw the ring on her third finger stuck in an insidious little tangle. She pulled a little harder. 

“Ow! Hey, did you hear me earlier?” Janice teased.

“Yeah, I did, let me just try to get this…”

She tried holding down the hair and pulling her ring out, but the edges of the diamond seemed to cling onto Janice’s unfortunate hair. 

“Sorry,” she sighed frustratedly. “I’m being so stupid here, my ring is stuck. I can only get it out by brushing out the spot and starting all over. I’m sorry, I’m being so stupid. You’ll be late to your shift. God damn it.” Nyota’s thoughts raced, thinking of the consequences if Janice was late just because of a wardrobe change that was her fault. She always wanted to look professional.

“Hey hey, calm down,” said Janice. “It’s not that big of a deal, just start brushing it out! There’s nothing to panic about. Here, start!” she exclaimed, grabbing a sparkly purple hairbrush off the nightstand and handing it to Nyota. Nyota took it reluctantly. She had spent so much time trying to help Janice for once, and now she had messed it up. 

As she combed the purple bristles through Janice’s tangle, the ring slowly freed itself, until she was holding her finger in her palm, looking woefully at the hair she had toiled over coming loose under the brush. Janice turned around, noticed Nyota’s sad look, and then clasped her hand suddenly, looking her in the eye. 

“Don’t worry about it, ok? I’ll just have kind of messy, down hair today. It’s not big deal! I appreciate how you tried.”

“But didn’t you say that if your hair looked messy, you’d feel anxious about you’d look to everyone else?”

“Nyota, no, not at all. The best part of marriage is letting your hair down once in a while.”


End file.
